The construction, manufacturing and other related industries use various devices for dispensing materials that are commonly wound on spools or reels, such as wire, carpet, and cable. Installation of wire or cable in commercial or residential applications can require a great deal of material since the distances between end points. The spools can be quite heavy and cumbersome, especially when full. Devices designed to hold the spools that allow the user to unreel the material exist in the prior art, but may be difficult to use. One particular difficulty is lifting a heavy roll of material, for instance a large roll of wire, onto a device in order to dispense the wire; it may take two users working in tandem to lift some larger rolls onto the device, or it may take a machine or other tool. Another difficulty is keeping the device stationary, and, in some cases, upright, while unreeling the material, yet allowing the device to be moved when necessary. The present invention solves these problems through its unique design and features.